


Decisive Vine Victory

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [23]
Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Love, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Poison Ivy proves that she can fuck Harley better and harder than Joker ever could - with a little help from her vines.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Smutty Shorts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	Decisive Vine Victory

Decisive Vine Victory  
-by Drace Domino

Who was better for Harley? All one had to do was look at what the two people up for the job had to offer.

Affection? No question, Ivy’s was constant and tender while the Joker spoke with his fists.

Support? Obviously. Ivy had been there for her through it all - through every wild plan, through every potential relapse. Joker...never knew what he had, and never cared to support her.

Skills in the bedroom? Again, it wasn’t even close, and it was all in Ivy’s favor.

“Shit’s gonna get real tonight, Harles. Just giving you a heads up.” While the pair made their way to the bedroom, Ivy was sipping on a cup of coffee, looking towards her girlfriend while she did so. “I need to make sure you know something.”

“What’s that?” Harley was chipper as ever, bouncing with each step while they walked. The rest of Harley’s gang was out on a big heist, leaving the two girls to their own devices. That always meant fun, but Harley had no idea just what she was in for. “Ohh! We gonna try out a new toy? We gonna get all fancy and romantic? Oh, oh, oh! Are we gonna play lumberjack girl and angry wood nymph again?!”

“Not quite.” Ivy smiled, took another sip of her coffee, and led her girlfriend into the bedroom at last. As soon as they were there the door slammed shut, and with a fluid gesture of her arm Ivy called out with her power. “If you’re ever really going to get over the Joker, you need to know...he’ll never be able to fuck you as hard as I can.”

“Whaaaat, I’m definitely over him, I--woaaaaah!” Harley’s words were cut off as the vines emerged, bursting from the corners of their bedroom and surging towards her with a ferocious intent. While Poison Ivy leaned back and took a seat upon a suddenly appearing bush, she sipped her coffee and watched as the vines stretched out from every angle eager to take ahold of her friend. Harley’s arms and legs were snatched within their wicked grasp while others moved to peel at her clothes, stripping away her shorts and shirt and leaving exposed that pure white body underneath. Harley, despite the surprise, giggled as she felt another two vines pull at her pigtails and force her to face Ivy. “Is this it?! Am I finally getting the vines?!”

Ivy just rolled her eyes.

“Yes, you dumb bitch, you’re finally getting the vines.” Her flat, sardonic tone was nonetheless spoken with love, and she gave a satisfied smile upon the sight of her girlfriend’s naked, ivory form. The vines were surging forward to engulf more and more of Harley, spinning around her arms and legs and forcing her into the position that Ivy demanded. For now, that was upright and spread eagle as one lucky green tendril surged upward, moving its way up, up, up against the shaved folds of the recently liberated villain. “I’m sick of you begging for them, and if this is what it’ll take to show you I’m better than the Joker…”

In truth, Harley already knew she was. It wasn’t even a question anymore - Pam was her rock these days, and the sex the two already enjoyed was the best Harley’d ever known. But...still. She really, really, really wanted the vines.

And as of that night, she was finally getting them. As the first one suddenly lunged inside Harley unleashed a wild giggle, squirming around while she felt the inches smoothly penetrate her hole. Toes curled, fingers wiggled, and Harley’s whole body shuddered in delight as she felt that surprisingly agile vine wiggle back and forth within her, reaching spots that no cock could manage and doing it with a dexterity that was practically unheard of.

“Pammy, you’re the absolute best!” Harley beamed, just before another vine made a beeline for her mouth. She went cross-eyed and fell into a fit of giggling as it worked its way around her tongue and weaved right down into her throat, making it bulge in exactly the same fashion Pam usually did with their favorite toy. While Harley was spitroasted with vines Ivy simply leaned back on her seat, preparing to watch the show and curious as to whether or not it would deliver. She had held back all this time because she wasn’t entirely sure if it would live up to Harley’s expectations, but then...sometimes, you just had to gangbang your bitch with vines to stop her from going back to a sociopathic ex-boyfriend.

And to that end, Poison Ivy allowed her vines to have their fun. At her mental control they swarmed Harley Quinn and started to fuck her just like she had desired, pounding fiercely in and out of her while other vines held her by the wrists and ankles, constantly moving her through the air. Poison Ivy watched with a smile as her girlfriend was flung from one bundle of coiled, snake-like foliage to another, tentacles pulling from her holes with loud, wet noises just before others stuffed themselves inside. She made sure that the vines were far from gentle, took the sight of Harley’s running mascara as a sign of progress, and when she finally sent a tendril into the girl’s backdoor she made sure it made her squeal.

And Harley, if the moans were to be believed, absolutely loved it. She was a screeching mess before even a few short minutes had passed, and in the instances when she wasn’t forced to throat a cock-shaped vine tip she could be heard giggling and laughing while she was tossed through the air. On several instances her body tensed and convulsed in a way that told Poison Ivy that she was cumming in violent release - a look that the redhead had given her so many times in the past that she’d recognize it anywhere.

Her ass, her pussy, her mouth...the vines didn’t care where they stuffed themselves, so long as they were constantly full. Forty-five minutes into it, they suddenly twisted Harley around and pointed her face-down towards the bed, just before swinging her fiercely against the mattress and forcing her to land with a thud. Pinned with the vines binding her arms and legs to the bedposts, Harley’s holes were suddenly left vacant save for the drool covering her lips or the juice that was desperately covering her thighs. Pinned face-down to the bed, Harley merely whimpered as her girlfriend finally slinked behind her, crawling on the bed and moving into position atop her.

“Sooooo…” Ivy cooed, walking her delicate fingers across the girl’s back, teasing her the entire time. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her own slit was burning in hunger - she had completely underestimated how hot this would get her. “Isn’t that better than what he can do for y--”

“OH PAMMY IT’S YOU IT’S ALWAYS BEEN YOU-OU-OUUUUU!” Harley practically sobbed, her voice a resonate, booming sound in between joyful wailing and the orgasmic cries that had spent the last half hour muffled by the taste of vines. Poison Ivy just blushed, her eyes opening wide in shock at the sudden confession, but soon melting into a soft smile as she pressed her lips to the back of her girlfriend’s head.

“...good.” She chirped, just as she moved to mount Harley’s sore, well-used backside. “From now on, you’re my Harley to ride.”

The End.


End file.
